Regret
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Through it all, this is what Violet and Klaus regret the most.


Regret

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

 _Jacques Snicket: Beta_

 _Olivia Caliban: Beta_

Of all the deaths that haunted the Baudelaires, Jacques Snicket was the one who haunted them the most.

Possibly because his death was unnecessary, and partially because they could've prevented it if they where a little faster.

In later years, when they'd stopped being chased by Count Olaf and his crew, they'd reconnected with Hector who told them repeatedly that it wasn't their fault that Jacques had died.

Mr. Poe had also tried to tell them, but that wasn't important, because while he meant well and it was very appreciated, his opinion didn't count for much as far as the Baudelaires where concerned.

They often wondered what would've happened had they been placed with their Uncle Monty in the first place, or had Violet followed through on the numerous occasions she'd wanted to kill Count Olaf _and_ his awful friends.

Perhaps then they would've gotten the answers they so desperately craved and Uncle Monty, Aunt Josephine, and so many others wouldn't have died or gotten hurt.

The difficulties they faced throughout their childhood hurt them, but it was the death of Jacques Snicket that made them wish the'd done something sooner.

 _ASOUE~ASOUE~ASOUE_

Violet often wished she'd gone complete Alpha of Count Olaf.

She wished that she'd gone Feral the second Olaf laid hand on her brother, who was kind and loyal and didn't deserve any of that.

If she'd gone completely ballistic, like she'd wanted to, then perhaps no one else would've had to die.

Late that night, while her siblings slept, (Klaus tucked up under her arm, just for the night, and Sunny sleeping on his chest) she'd contemplated slipping away from Klaus and Sunny, taking a knife and slitting Olaf's throat (her father had once joking said that if they ever got captured then Violet could just invent something to pound them into submission, but Violet didn't think he'd known how true that would end up being), then decided that beating him with her bare hands was more satisfying, then ultimately changing her mind when Klaus stirred and she saw the forming bruise on his cheek.

Violet ultimately regretted not killing Olaf when she'd had the chance and forging a letter in his handwriting **(1)** in order to get away from that place. While that action would rest on Violet's shoulder for the next couple of months afterwards, she'd eventually figure out what she'd always know, that it was the best and only course of action.

And no one would've traced it back to her or her siblings because 1.) her siblings hadn't been involved, and 2.) no one could've proved she'd actually done it because Violet knows how to get away with murder, she's smart enough to figure it out.

Violet's one regret was not following through.

 _ASOUE~ASOUE~ASOUE_

Klaus would sometimes stay up and wonder a night, wondering why he didn't just scream to the heavens that it was Count Olaf. If people hadn't listened, then he would've made them listen.

Olaf may have been smart enough to figure things out, but Klaus was far smarter and more resourceful than Olaf could ever be.

Klaus would've screamed and cried and pleaded and begged if he thought it would've done any good. Even if he didn't.

Because he was an Omega in the time of people (especially people like Olaf) thought Male Omegas where freaks of nature (but no one dared make fun of him for it lest they bring the full wrath of his sister, his father, and his _mother_ down upon them), many wouldn't have given his crying a second thought because they believed that Male Omegas where liars as well.

And really, what the ever loving Heck? Was the world so stupid that they couldn't believe a child who'd _been through the torture and torment_ just because it was an Omega speaking?

Ultimately though, Klaus very easily could've made people listen, he didn't just have a Quirk relating to his intelligence and bookish tenancies after all, no, Klaus could _make_ people listen. He wished he had screamed that night when Uncle Monty died, he wished he could've used his voice to put this whole mess behind them, wished he'd thought of that long before Olaf's obsession of them retreated.

Maybe if he'd simply spoken, he could've told Count Olaf to leave them alone, but when he was twelve he hadn't used his Quirk all that much and didn't have aa great a handle on it as he did once Olaf had stopped chasing them.

(This meant it often came up when he was scared or frustrated, so when he spoke to Violet (who wasn't immune she just always did her best to listen and understand) she knew what was happening.)

Klaus wished he would've made people listen, just screamed it all to the Lord up above.

Because though it all, Klaus's greatest regret was not speaking up.

 **(1) There's a story on that actually explores this idea. If the author is reading this I don't mean to offend by putting this in. To everyone else, please go check out that story, it's really good.**


End file.
